


Eat me up

by aeber



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shotgunning, look at the tags they're self explanatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeber/pseuds/aeber
Summary: Chrom and Robin are the only ones vaguely conscious after a drinking party, and then they fuck, because they're drunk.





	Eat me up

**Author's Note:**

> hi so I left my laptop at school and by extension the docs to my other fics so here's some porn while I wait for the school to reopen  
> also i broke my ankle and I now have an excuse to sit in front of the computer all day

It was dark. Dimly lit in the wavering lamplight, the scent of alcohol permeating the air as if the strangled burbles of intoxicated people were not enough of an indicate of how deep into the night they were. It took all of Chrom’s willpower not to knock the pot of wine over as he staggered drunkenly towards the decanter of fresh water, and of course, he knocked it over anyways, the thick red liquid dousing his shirt like blood.

“Chrom?”

Chrom pivoted. Robin was, to say the least, a sight. Chrom was surprised at his ability to articulate so well for someone so drunk, his cheeks bright scarlet and breathing heavy. He stumbled as he made his way to Chrom, catching himself at the last minute to not trip over a very unconscious Shepherd.

He was a mess. White hair disheveled and several strands plastered to his neck from sweat, pupils blown and lips swollen. His coat had been discarded somewhere on the floor, leaving only his baggy tank top leaving little to the imagination. He hummed as he closed in, perhaps mumbling about Ylissean drinking habits.

It was not a good idea when Chrom decided to lean on the table without looking at it first, and he felt his hand sink into a thick, viscous ooze.

Immediately he jerked his arm back, but it was too late. Instead the entire dish of honey followed with his sudden movement and crashed onto the floor, the gooey mess strewn over his arm and shirt, dripping down onto his trousers as he edged back further to Robin’s unknowing advance.

“Oh,” he said dumbly. “Well.”

Robin blinked. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then decided against it as he ducked down to swipe his tongue over Chrom’s ungloved hand that was trying to settle a distance between them.

Time stopped as his head dipped and he took the fingertip into his mouth, suckling at it with a hitch in breath, swirling the flat of his tongue over the pad of his forefinger and licking his lips after he was done.

 “Robin--”

“Nobody’s awake,” he replied, a hint of clarity behind his suggestive gaze. “We’re both drunk.”

He’d wrapped his perfect lips around the entire length of his finger. Arms braced on Chrom’s sides, cornering him as he straddled him easily and giving his finger one last suck before leaving with a slick pop. He could feel the muscle of Robin’s thighs pressed against him beneath the thin fabric, grinding against his crotch as he desperately tried to hide his obvious arousal by shifting backwards.

It didn’t deter Robin from tilting forward and giving the corner of his mouth a wet lick, lapping up a stray dollop of honey as he murmured.

“You taste good.”

He could feel the heat of Robin’s mouth, taste the sharp tang of wine and sweet honey rolled into one dizzying kiss, slow and unrelenting and sopping wet as they parted for air, a string of saliva hanging as he sought after his lips once again. His deft fingers trailed down Chrom’s shirt, unbuttoning it with ease, the honey oozing onto his chest and sternum.

He trailed further downwards, Chrom offering no resistance as he bit down on his stomach while palming at the bulge in his pants, already damp and straining into his touch. With nimble movements he freed his cock from its confines and mouthed at the tip, dragging his tongue along the side of his aching length. Chrom gasped at the sensation, a hand threaded into his hair as he resisted the urge to thrust into his mouth. Within moments he’d swallowed it to the hilt, his throat deliciously snug around his cock, spit dribbling down his chin as he bobbed his head to suck and run his tongue along a thick vein and digging it into the slit at the tip.

“Fuck,” he choked as Robin pushed his head further down his groin. “I’m going to-!”

Jolts of pleasure ran down his limbs as Robin deepthroated him through orgasm, what he couldn’t swallow streaking across his face and splattered onto the curve of his collarbones. To Chrom’s hazy recognition he wiped it off with his hand and brought it to his lips, savoring it as if it were the honey he’d ate off Chrom’s fingers.

Gods, Chrom thought as he crawled into his lap again. Robin was going to be the death of him.

He’d deal with the repercussions later.

With a soft warning he tipped Robin over, pinning him onto the table as he held his lithe body and worshipped every inch of his stomach to crotch, brushing his lips over Robin’s throbbing cock but instead heaving Robin’s leg over his shoulder and nipping at the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. He heard him stifle a moan with his hand and teethed under the base of his length, already leaking over his stomach without being touched.

Skin flushed and heated, Robin raised his hips for better access and Chrom lowered his head to slide his tongue along the cleft of his ass, earning him a hot shiver as he bit down gently on the supple flesh. He gripped at his thighs harder, Robin gasping at the sudden intrusion pushing through his tight hole and groaning as he reached to touch himself while Chrom fucked him with his tongue.

It didn’t take long for him to writhe and beg, Chrom’s finger slipping in without difficulty as he worked him open. He knew he found his prostrate at the a particularly loud moan and prodded at it till Robin was trembling with Chrom’s name at every strangled sob, toes curling as he came spasming, legs wrapped around Chrom’s neck as he spilled over himself with a lewd cry.

He stirred after several seconds, saliva pooling on the table and whimpering as Chrom flipped him over and teased at his opening with his cock. He’d leaned over his back, caressed the curve of his ass as he kissed him, rough and desperate, fingering him open as he stroked Robin in the front, already half-hard with precum beading at the tip.

“Get-” he gasped as Chrom eased the tip in at an impossible pace, “on with it!”

His shirt rucked up and breeches discarded somewhere on the floor, he buried himself to the hilt and started moving in tandem to the roll of Robin’s hips, his ass clenching around him as he pulled out and thrust in again. He was drenched in sweat, the obscene slap of skin on skin filling the room as he rammed into him, Robin’s wanton moans urging him to keep going, muffled by his own palm as Chrom found the telltale bump and abused it with every thrust.

Robin ground into Chrom’s touch, thrusting both into his hand and back onto Chrom’s dick, head thrown back in crude abandon as Chrom thumbed at the tip of his cock, his teeth leaving marks on his shoulder that would remain for weeks. He was panting, consciousness clouded with nothing but the sheer sensation of Chrom pounding into his prostrate, pleasure coiling in his gut as the stimulation left him breathless and wanting for more.

He came without warning as Chrom did, filling him up as he spilled over Chrom’s fist and collapsed into his arms. A shock of white bliss rocked across his spine, the aftershocks of erotic pleasure still tingling on his skin as Chrom pulled out of him. As he attempted to move cum dripped from his ass to his thigh and he eventually gave up and dragged Chrom onto the floor with him.

There was little complaint when Chrom rolled him over and scooped him up, sloppily kissing him as he trudged drunkenly to the door, Robin hovering between sleep and vague consciousness as he responded by cradling Chrom’s jaw and reciprocating with lazy intensity.

They were heading towards Chrom’s room, but again, he’d deal with the repercussions later.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading an excerpt from my flaming trash dump. Technically I could continue this with a morning after but you know im writing this at noon i should not sin any further


End file.
